Wicked Witch
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: They had turned away from her, discarded her. They would regret it. She would make them pay. "You fascinate me miss granger, not many people do that." Her smile would have made a lesser man shrink away from her, but he moved closer. "You are quite intriguing yourself riddle, I didn't expect that."
1. Sometime Silence Is Violent

Sometimes silence is violent

This was not how it was supposed to be. After the war things were supposed to be better, everyone was supposed to be happy.

She wasn't.

She had stood with them, by their side. Done everything and anything they asked because she cared about them. They cared about her, they loved her. Or at least that's what she had thought.

Once the smoke had cleared and the dust had settled life began to move forward again.

Harry potter, boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, packed his things took ginny's hand and disappeared without a word. It wasn't a big deal, not at first. She had known he didn't want to be in the spotlight and figured he wanted some time away without telling anyone. But he had. She had waited weeks to hear from him, to know that he was doing ok. No letter ever came for her, not even a simple "i'm fine". But he wrote ron. Almost daily.

Ron weasley, best friend to harry potter, helped save the world, men that she thought loved her. He hid the letters and that had hurt. But it wasn't the worst. She had thought that maybe they would have a chance after everything that had happened in the end, that he would finally love her. But he didn't. He loved being famous, having people know his name wherever he went, being fawned over. She was pushed to the side like he pushed the peas off his plate.

Hermione granger, brightest witch of her age, one third of the golden trio, the brains, was left behind. It didn't bother her at first, not really. Grief and war does things to people, it changes them. So for months she made excuses for others, for the way they treated her. They were to busy, they were grieving, they needed time to themselves. Even when harry had returned with ginny by his side she thought things would still be ok. She didn't count on the jealousy ginny harbored towards her for being the one that had stayed with harry and ron.

So she was pushed further away.

Lies were told and spun that made her out to be someone that she wasn't. Ron decided that he would rather stay in a different bed every night then be with her. Harry let the lies that ginny whispered in his ear influence him to the point where he would turn the other way then pass by her in a hallway. The last contact she had with either of them was when they had received the medals inducting them into the order of merlin.

She was alone.

Her apartment was empty, cold, quiet. Stepping foot into her parents old home was not an option, there were to many memories. So she existed in the background. Harry, ron and the other heroes of the light basked in their fame and fortune. She watched in silence as the world shifted and changed. The ministry was rebuild, though it was no less corrupt as before. Anyone they even thought had been connected to voldemort in the past was thrown in a cell, no questions asked. The prejudice still existed, people were still being blamed, nothing was better.

She simmered.

It was pathetic, she thought. Fools, brainless idiots the lot of them. This is not how it was supposed to be. It should be better, could be. She could make it that way. After being rejected and brushed aside she watched them all. She could make this world better, she could do it right. Voldemort had been to arrogant and full of himself, the new ministry were just as much fools, thinking themselves better because they fought for the side of the light during the war.

This time she would be on top.

Done with the way the world had turned out she devised a plan. For weeks she planned and schemed until the day finally came. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face the morning she flooed into the ministry. To everyone it was just a normal day but it would change. Soon, the world would burn. Soon, those who pushed her aside would pay. Soon, she would be sitting at the top with them begging at her feet.

The elevator dinged at the department of mysteries. Her smiled turned into a smirk as her heels echoed in the corridors. The door to the magical artifacts wasn't locked, not to her. Bypassing all the strange objects and machines whirring, buzzing and dinging she only stopped when she found what she had came for. With steady hands she pulled the object off the shelf and placed it around her neck. Lifting the small hourglass to eye level she turned it over precisely calculated to where she wanted to go. The world began to shift and move around her then before it finally stopped and she was standing in a half empty room. She waved her wand and the date formed in front of her.

September 2 1944

Her smirk deepened.

* * *

Hey there! So I wasn't going to post this yet and I wasn't sure how much I liked the short chapter but with everything I had written it was the best break I could do that I felt comfortable with. This is my first try at a Tomione fic so I make no promises on how it will turn out but I shall attempt to make it the best I can. Reviews are always appreciated and help fuel me as is constructive criticism. This will be a bit of a darker take on hermione and probably have some twisted parts I will warn if anything gets to be too much and change the rating if it gets to that point. Anywho hope that this was a good start!


	2. You Fear Death But Don't Live

You fear death but don't live

Hermione stood in the room for a few moments to get herself oriented with the fact that she was in 1944. She lifted the chain off of her neck and stared at the golden hourglass. Her plan was going well so far. She quickly transfigured her clothes to something more appropriate for a ministry worker of the time and cast a glamor on her hair and eyes. There was never such a thing as too cautious.

With sure steps she left the department of mysteries and made her way to where they kept all magical documents and records. There were only three people in the department, less than she had planned for, making it easy to cast a few confundus charms to forge documents and a quick memory charm to erase that she had ever been there. It took her less than 15 minutes to get in, get what she needed, and get out.

She walked a safe distance away from the ministry before ducking into an alley to apparate to the leaky cauldron. One final spell to change her clothes to be something for a student age girl and not a ministry worker she stepped foot into the dark pub. The pub looked much of the same as it did in the future, an odd fact that made her smile. She made her way through dirty tables to the bar where a grey haired gentleman was working.

"Excuse me." Hermione leaned on the bar to get the older mans attention.

"Yeah what can I do for ya?" His voice was rough and deep, like he had been a smoker his whole life.

"I need a room for two nights please." She pulled some money from a bag she had slung over her shoulder and slid it across the bar top. The man looked at the money for a moment before taking it and reaching under the counter to retrieve a key.

"Room 18, second floor all the way down to yer left." He turned away without another word.

Hermione gave a slight nod to his back before turning to make her way up to her room. She was unaware of the set of dark eyes watching her from a table in the corner.

The door was slightly stuck causing hermione to use her shoulder to help push it open. The bed was covered in an old worn comforter and the room was plain, with only a small dresser and a dirty mirror hanging on the wall over it. She tossed her small bag onto the bed before stretching her arms out over her head.

"Well so far so good."

In the future, the ones who had saved and help to save the wizarding world had received a large lump of money. Hermione had reservations about accepting it and had only taken half of what they tried to give her. Ironically that money would now be used to help her build a different world, one that if they knew what she was doing, they probably would have locked her up and the key thrown away. She opened the small bag she had brought with her and began pulling out all sorts of objects. She really did love undetectable extension charms it made having everything she needed close without having to carry bunch of large trunks. As she pulled objects out of the bag she removed the shrinking charm on them. Books, potion instruments, clothes, her old school trunk, forged papers and other various other items that she knew she would need in the coming months. She took a moment to breath as she looked at everything sprawled out before her on the musty comforter and wondered for a brief moment if what she was doing was too much. The thought left her head as quick as it came, they were only getting what they deserved. Hermione grabbed her small bag again, stuffing a few of the papers in along with her wand before leaving for diagon alley.

* * *

People bustled past one another in the busy streets of diagon alley barely paying attention to anything other than getting to where they needed. Kids were looking at everything with wide eyed wonder of seeing it for the first time. Adults were pushing past trying to get what they needed and get out as quickly as possible. Hermione walked slowly observing everything and everyone with curious eyes as she headed towards the owl emporium. She pulled the documents from her bag rolling them all up together as she placed them on the leg of a large barn owl and instructed it where to go. She paid the shopkeeper for the rented owl before heading back into the alley.

She was quite happy to see flourish and blotts was still there and made a beeline to the door. The moment Hermione stepped foot in the shop she was hit with the all familiar smell of parchment, ink, and something unique to a bookshop. She allowed a small smile as she skimmed her fingers over the bindings lining the shelves reading the titles as she moved in.

Hermione was quite please when she came across some spell and potion books that, in her time, were rare and near impossible to find. She slid them off the shelf into the crook of her arm as she continued to browse. When she had reached a back section of the shop she knew sometimes held some of the harder to find books, she found a book that caught her interest. She hesitated for a moment but figured there was never any harm in a new book and added it to her stack to purchase. Once she paid for the books she left for Madame Malkin's for some robes, and a shop for more clothes that were appropriate for the time period, as what she had brought was not enough.

Madame Malkin's had a few patrons milling about getting their robes and such. Hermione quickly ordered her robes, travel cloak, and gloves. With a slip to pick up her items later she went to get some more quills and parchment, the apothecary, a not so short stop to obscurus books.

Tired of walking and hungry she walked back to the leaky cauldron and ordered herself dinner. Hermione sat in a back table watching the patrons of the bar move about. A frown tugged at her lips as she continued to observe how at ease they all were. They were moving about and going on with life without a care. Not even in this time period with the threat of Grindelwald were any of them worried.

It made Hermione's blood heat. She had been fighting since she had first stepped foot into Hogwarts, had sweat and suffered and _bled_ for the war. And in the end nothing was better. She wanted to laugh at how silly and naive those thoughts were. Now she was jaded but that's what betrayal does to a person.

She sighed and looked down at her half eaten cottage pie, appetite gone, pushed her plate away before standing to leave. Hermione glanced around the dim bar feeling like someone was watching her but seeing no one turned her way brushed it off as she retreated to her room for the night.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of tapping and instantly sat up on alert. It took her a moment to realize that there was no danger and lower her wand. She ran a hand over her face before turning back her covers to get up. The owl she had sent off the day before sat perched on the window sill, a different letter tied to its leg. Hermione grabbed a treat from the table next to the bed giving it to the bird before taking the letter. The owl flew off and she shut the window again leaning on the wall next to it as she unrolled the parchment.

 _Miss Gamp,_

 _I have received your letter and transcripts. Given your academic history and experience we would be glad to have you this coming year at Hogwarts. Enclosed is your letter that states everything you will need to know. When you arrive at Hogwarts you will be met by a teacher who will bring you to my office so you may be sorted before the rest of the first year students. I look forward to meeting you._

 _Headmaster Dippet_

The letter was short and to the point and the enclosed was how to get to platform 9 3/4 along with the list of items needed for the upcoming year. Pleased that most everything was in order she set the letters down, stretched and headed to the shower.

* * *

So finished chapter two! I know this may not answer any questions and it is a bit vague but that is on purpose! I don't want hermione to reveal her thoughts or plans yet but things will make sense soon. Anyways I know this has a sort of abrupt stop but you'll understand why next chapter. Until then my lovelies please R&R I love hearing from everyone!


	3. I Have A Tendency of Loving Everything

I have a tendency for loving everything that destroys me

Platform 9 ¾ was full children and adults alike. Hermione pushed her way past mothers kissing their children and friends hugging one another after a summer apart. It was still relatively early and she was surprised at how busy it was. Walking to one of the cars further back she hoped to find a still empty compartment to claim.

She was thankful that even though the platform was crowded the train cars were not just yet. Hermione quickly found an empty compartment near the back end and placed her items in the overhead storage. A pang of longing washed over her briefly when she looked at the empty bench across from her, wishing her friends were sitting across from her. But she brushed it aside. That was a long time ago, no reason to think on it now.

Hermione listened and watched as more and more students filed onto the platform outside and into the train, filling the many compartments. The silent compartment was interrupted when she heard the click of the door as it slid open. She turned her head to see who had opened the door and froze for a moment. There was a tall boy standing in the open door, his dark wavy hair parted neatly, wearing a white button up with a forest green sweater vest over it, black slacks, and black loafers.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice was smooth and warm. She couldn't form words, so she shook her head lightly. He flashed her a quick lopsided smile before stepping into the compartment, letting the door slid shut behind him with a click. The boy placed his bag overhead and sat in the seat opposite of her. She had,in the meantime, tried not to stare at him and averted her eyes back out the window. Hermione could feel him looking at her, but couldn't make herself turn to face him.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione did look at him then and was surprised to see him leaning back in the seat with his arms crossed, that lopsided smile still on his face.

"Um yea, I've been studying abroad for the past few years, but I wanted to finish my last year out at Hogwarts after hearing about it."

"You heard about Hogwarts during your travels and decided to just attend? I have never heard of a student starting during later years, let alone their last." He raised an eyebrow at her, his interest clear. She just shrugged.

"It sounded like a good place to finish up. That and I thought it was time to stay in one place."

He nodded but didn't respond. He seemed to study her and she noted that his eyebrow rose in, what she assumed was intrigue or curiosity, at what she wore. She knew women were not known for wearing pants in the 40s, but she couldn't stay in skirts and dresses all the time. Currently, she was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a flower blouse tucked into them and brown short heels. The boy leaned forward then, uncrossed his arms and extended a hand towards her.

"Well, I do sincerely hope it lives up to your expectations. My name is Riddle, Tom Riddle."

She took his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riddle. I'm Hermione Gamp and I sincerely hope it does as well."

* * *

I know it's short but I have been distracted with life and wanted to get something up. My goal is to attempt a chapter a week at least and I have already started on the next chapter so hopefully I will have it up before too long. Please read and review I love hearing from everyone and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story you all are awesome!


End file.
